What Was I Thinking?!
by FairyOnProzac
Summary: Ok, let's clear this up now. Yes it is a POV kinda story and i am aware many have been done. But...I don't care! Read mine! I'm making my next chapter now, and it should be alot funnier then this one. this is a lil more on ths sick side towards the end. R
1. Bulma's POV

Ok I know everyone has done these point of view stories. But I haven't done one yet and   
I wanna make one!!! ::has a little hissy fit sorta thing till they say its ok for her to make   
one:: Ok then! Well sadly I don't own Dbz ::pouts:: Well anyway I hope ya like this! My   
first POV story will be Bulma ^.^ And how she felt about Vegeta. ::giggles:: This one is   
probably going to be one of the longest POV stories, the rest will be short, but funny! ^.^  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking!  
"blah blah blah" = thinking!  
  
~* What Was I Thinking?! *~  
  
  
"Oh great…another day to put up with the ass hole king."  
  
All right hi there people. I'm Bulma, as you all know I'm stuck in the house with Vegeta,   
I call him the ass hole king. But anyway I just got up, I'm tired, hungry, and know I'm   
going to have a bad day. Don't ask me why I can just tell. I go downstairs and fix myself   
a nice bowl of froot loops, with marshmallows of course, and guess who walks in? That's   
right, ass hole king! Maybe I should start being nice to him, I know! I'll say hi!  
  
"Hey, good morning Vegeta."  
"What do you want woman?"  
"Yup…it's going to be one of them days again I knew it."   
  
I watched him go into the kitchen as my phone rang loudly as he past it, he fell over   
being surprised but jumped up yelling at the phone and continued his search in the   
kitchen for food. I got up and answered the phone and goody goody it was Yamcha!  
  
"Hello?" "Now who has the balls to call me in the morning?"  
"Hey there babe!"  
"Oh hi Yamcha!" "I should have guessed…"  
"So what cha up to?"  
"Nothing, just eating breakfast."  
"Oh well I uh…was just wondering if maybe you might want to go out tonight babe?"  
"Oh! Sure I'd love to!" "Gee…I wonder if he is going to cancel again?"  
"Great, um…I'll see ya tonight then? Around um…7?"  
"Sure thing! C-ya then!"  
  
I hung up and smiled happily doing a little twirl on my heel, but I ended up falling over   
and knocking into Vegeta making him fall over too with cereal all over his face.  
  
"hehe…weee!! I'm going on a date to night!! Wee! Uh…aaaah!!!"  
"Aaaaah!!"  
"Uh oh…"  
"Woman!! You better get off me!!"  
"Sorry sorry!" "Hm…eww god! I think he's…aaah! Gross Vegeta got a hard on!   
Wait…no that's his cereal bowl 'hehe' silly me."  
"Get off me!!"  
  
Ok so I wasn't very graceful…don't yell at me it's to early in the morning for me! But   
hey, on top of all that I got a date tonight! I ran upstairs, got a shower, ran out to go   
shopping for a new outfit just for tonight, came home, ate a quick dinner, got dressed, and   
did my hair. I went back down stairs and stood at the bottom of the steps looking at the   
door. Vegeta was sitting on the couch and kept looking at me, he looked funny though.   
He was just staring at me, and he wouldn't stop!!  
  
"Stop looking at me damnit!"  
"What? Huh? Hey! Don't talk to me like that!"  
"Well don't stare at me then!"  
"I'll stare if I want to or not! And you can't do anything about it!"  
"Ok, so it's not that bad that was looking at me. After all he is kinda cute…aah! What the   
hell did I just say!? Cute?! Damnit! Shut up! Don't think that way you stupid, stupid   
person!"  
  
Well that conversation ended with a crash, as a I fell on my face and Vegeta laughed at   
me.  
  
"You stupid woman, you can't even stand up! What the hell is wrong with you huh?"  
"Aw, be quiet Vegeta!" "Wha the hell is wrong with me? I mean, I am not the kind of   
person to just fall over for no reason! I'm not a klutz! Let's see, this all started not very   
long ago. Around the time Vegeta started staying with us. Hmm…I remember that day, it   
was when Frieza came and Goku came back home. I must have fallen about million times   
in those three hours we where waiting with that future kid. I was thinking about   
Vegeta…and oh my god I like Vegeta!!!"  
"Woman? Are you ok, you have just been laying on the floor for a while."  
"Huh? Oh um…I'm ok! I'm fine! Really!"  
  
I got back up an looked over at Vegeta who was still looking at me!!! That ass hole didn't   
I say not to look at me! Oh well, by that time the doorbell rang. I took a step to go answer   
it and bang! I'm on the floor again.  
  
"Aaah!"  
"Bulma?! Hey babe you alright?"  
  
Yamcha helped me up and I told him I was ok. I noticed he wasn't dressed up, at least not   
dressed up for a date anyway. Looked more like some pimp or something. I sighed and   
was ready to hear his excuse for not being able to go out tonight.  
  
"Bulma I uh…"  
"Here it comes…"  
"Well you see, I kinda forgot that I had plans tonight and well…"  
"We can't go out tonight, I'm really sorry Bulma, please don't be mad."  
"Well we can't go out tonight, I'm really sorry Bulma, please don't be mad."  
"Ta da…didn't I tell ya so?" "Ok Yamcha, maybe another night."  
"Ok, thanks babe. I'm really sorry."  
  
He ran out to his car and drove off. No good night, no I'll c-ya later, not even an I love   
you? No god damn kiss good night either?! What the hell is going on!! Alright, I know   
Yamcha isn't ecactly the best boyfriend in the world, but he knows better them that!  
  
"That's it!"  
"What's it?"  
"Shut up Vegeta."  
"Don't tell me what to do woman! What are you planing?"  
"I'm going to follow Yamcha and see just what was so important to miss another one of   
our dates!"  
"Oh hell, I can tell you."  
"Really?"  
"Yea, he has about 20 other mates. I thought you knew already. But, then again you are   
an idiotic woman who can't notice the obvious."  
"He…he is seeing other girls?"  
"Oh you finally understood what I just said, yes he is seeing others."  
"20? I only caught him once with Marron, but he said he wouldn't do it again…"  
"Love hurts…Get over it. And don't you start crying either!!"  
"Vegeta! Shut up already!!!"  
  
I started crying even though I was told not to and ran up to my room slamming the door.   
But not before stumbling up the steps about to fall over again. Damn that Vegeta for   
making me into such a klutz! And damn him for being such a bitch to me all the time! I   
flung myself onto my bed and just cried my eyes out for what seemed forever.  
  
"Ok Vegeta…that was cold. I mean I know I am a warrior but making a woman cry is   
just kinda wrong…Damnit! Now I'm thinking on apologizing to her. No way, not in a   
million milleniums! I will not put myself so low as to…aw hell I'll do it…"  
  
I sat up hearing foot steps coming up the stairs. I thought it was my mom with some new   
food for me to try.  
  
"I swear she must be trying to fatten me up and eat me or something…"  
  
But the knock on the door was much harder then my mother's, possibly my dad?   
Nah…because after the knock came a familiar yell of a certain ass hole king.  
  
"Woman! Are you in there or not?!"  
"Go away Vegeta I'm not putting up wit your shit right not!"  
"What did you say?!"  
"Leave me alone!!"  
  
I was crying more and more now not really able to speak clearly. After my attempts of   
telling him to go away he came in anyway. What the hell is he doing?! That basterd…that   
I can't stop thinking about. Damnit get out of my head! Out out out!! Right now! Aah!   
Ow…there goes the floor again.  
  
"Well hello there floor…we are begining to become real good friends huh?"  
"Woman, will you get up off the floor already? You have been falling down a lot lately,   
maybe you need to learn to walk again."  
"Shut up I know how to walk!" "Why is he in here anyway? He is in my room, I mean my   
room! Alone…with me…no shirt, still sweaty from training…no shirt…Ah! I'm doing it   
again!! Get out of my head! Evil evil!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Huh? Um…nothing."  
"Oh…look I just…Wanted to…"  
"Say your sorry for treating me like your slave and always bitching at me all the time?"  
"What!? Stop doing that! I…well. I don't care for you with that weak human anyway!   
You are better off with out him."  
"What did he just say? I know he is not saying what I think he is…"  
"And…I guess that's all I have to say."  
  
All right, so this is weird. Vegeta says he is sorry to me, kinda, and then says I'm better   
off with out Yamcha?! Where is this heading?   
  
"Wait…what is he doing? Uuh…ok that's weird…nope correction this is kinda spooky.   
He is getting just a little to close to me. OK! This is definitely not right here! He is kissing   
me now! Ok…hmm…this isn't so bad. Nope, not bad at all. Ok I better kiss him back now   
instead of just standing here being scared out of my wits! Hmm…ok I could get use to   
this."  
  
I put my arms around him holding him.   
  
"Ew…he's all icky and sweaty gross…but hey! What a turn on! Huh? Ok where is that   
hand going? Uuh…oh…ok um…heeeey…I like this. Alright this isn't that bad. Whoa…ok   
he's picking me up now…wait a second. His breath smells like chocolate! He's been in   
my stash!!! 'eh…I'll yell at him later…I'm busy right now. Hm? Ok…I'm on my bed   
now…oh no…he is not. What the hell! He's going to crush me if he gets on top of me! Oh   
wait…nope never mind. This is getting a little interesting. Ack! Ew…drip of sweat just got   
in my eye…ick. He has to get a shower…his pits stink. I'll tell him later, he looks like he   
is enjoying himself anyway. Hm…la de da de da…aah! Ok what was that!! He did   
not…hm…oh yea…I am so loving this. And just think, Yamcha totally sucked in bed! And   
now an alien is showing him up! Just wait till I tell Yamcha! He is going to flip! Alright   
then, from now on me and Yamcha are totally done! Me and Vegeta all the way! Yea   
baby! Ack! Ok…that time kinda hurt a little…oh well. I'll get over it. Hmm…Wait a   
second…do saiyajins go super saiyajin in bed?! If he does, I am totally screwed! I won't   
be able to walk normally for weeks!  
  
  
Alrighty then! Sooo….ya like? ::giggles:: Next up is Goku! Trust me his will be short and   
not as gross as this whole sex one. But just wait till I get Vegeta!!! 'hehe' Talk about   
kinky!! Whoooo!! ^.^  



	2. Goku's POV

All right here goes part two! Goku! (Hey.that rhymed)   
  
  
  
Hi This is Goku! Well in case you are wondering about that is going on I'm on Namek   
right now fighting the evil Frieza. He seems really pist off to that I'm totally kicking his   
butt.  
  
"You stupid monkey, you think you can beat me?!"  
"Well.um yea actually."  
"Oh so you do."  
"Yup."   
"Oh. Um, so should I go home then?"  
"Nah, we can fight more if you want. There's really nothing else to do since I wished   
everyone away."  
"So we are alone then?"  
"Mhmm. Yup that's right."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yea.really."  
"Let's forget about the fight and go do something `special'"  
"Huh? Like.get something to eat?"  
"No.something very special."  
"Like.what?"  
"You idiot! I'm trying to say I want sex!"  
"Ooh.well sorry but I'm already married and well, Chichi would be mad."  
"Damn.let's fight then."  
"Ok!"  
  
Alright, so that was weird. Well we kept fighting.and fighting.and fighting.for a   
really long time. We stopped and he kept talking about something, something about me   
not listening to him. I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention, my shoe was un tied and I   
was worried that I might trip or something.  
  
"Hello? Are you listening to me?!"  
"Hm.he seems really mad about something."  
"You dumb monkey! Are you even paying attention to me!"  
"I wonder what his favorite color is."  
"Hellooooo?"  
"Oh lookie! A butter fly!"  
"I just sent a blast that will destroy this planet! Are you listening?!"  
"I got this song stuck in my head.dumb poopy song."  
"Are you paying attention!!!"  
"La da dadada Hey! Da da dada. La da dadada Hey! Da da dada"  
"You are going to die soon! Do you even care?!"  
"I wonder is Frieza is a boxers or briefs kinda guy.oh wait! Silly me, he doesn't even   
wear clothes! I'm such a silly goose."  
  
He kept yelling at me, which I didn't really mind that much anyway. But he crossed the   
line when he crushed that pretty butterfly I saw before. So I knocked him out and the   
fight just kinda went on from there. He sent these weird powerful disk thingies at me and   
it was flying around all fast like to get away from them. He must have been really mad at   
me since they kept following me around. And by accident I flew the wrong way and it cut   
up! Poor Frieza, that sure is going to sting for a while. Well I gave him some energy, ya   
know being such a nice guy and all but he was really really pist at me! He blasted me   
again! But I just blasted him back, like my pet rock told me one day. `If someone does   
something to you, do the same thing back to them' He was a smart pet rock too. I named   
him Fluffy. He knew how to play dead really good! He was my best friend, untill my   
other pet chicken ate him. Poor Fluffy.oh hey wait I gotta get off the planet! It's going   
to go boom and stuff and I'll be bye bye if I don't go now!   
  
"Do be do be doo.Now where is that silly ship at? Oh `hehe' oopsies, I'm going the   
wrong way. Silly me!"  
  
Alright, sorry about that I was flying the wrong way. Here we are! Frieza's ship! Oh   
yippy skippy! Ew.his ship is ugly looking. I dunno if I want to fly home in that. Oh   
well, not much of a choice. Hm.ooh lookie at all the buttons!! Oh what does this do!   
And that thingy! Lookie what them! `hehehee' oh what's that! Check these things! Oh   
and them do hickeys! Wait.the pretty buttons don't work!! The thing isn't working!  
  
"You stupid dumb dumb head machine! Work!"  
"Uh oh.I think I hurt it's feelings.I better say sorry!"  
"Wait no, you're not a poopy brain machine! Please work now!  
  
Ahhhh!!! It's not working!!! Oh jeez oh jeez oh jeez.um.uh.uh oh.I think.I think   
I just messed my pants. Aw great! This is not good. Oh hey lookie a Ginyu ship! They are   
so stylish I bet theirs are prettier looking then Frieza's. Hm.oh comfy little pod seats.   
Now.oh lookie more buttons!!! I wonder what happens when you hit them all at once?   
Aaah!! What's it doing?! It's making noised and beeping and going stuff and the lights   
are all freaking out!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (screams like a little girl) Oh hey wait a   
sec.I'm in space!! Hey I'm still alive! This is like, Sooo cool! Ya now, I think I'll stay   
in space with all these pretty stars and all, Chichi is going to yell at me and not let me eat   
for a week if I go home. Then she will probably hit me with they little cooking   
thingy.now what's that called again? Oh yea! A frying pan! I'm so silly.  
  
  
Sooo..ya like this one? Hm?? Well tell me about it already!! Review puh-lease! ^.^  



End file.
